


The Gaseous Titan

by EyeBeast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Burping, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Weight Gain, slob, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: After the hungry Sasha devours a stolen, experimental potato from Hange, she experiences first hand a new type of titan transformation, involving lots of fat, height, and gas.Contains mild spoilers for halfway through the first season.
Kudos: 3





	The Gaseous Titan

Hange walked with a skip in her step, eager to return to her lab. For months she had been studying the phenomenon known as shifters, people with the ability to transform into the fearsome titans that threatened their very existence. The military wanted to harness their power to better defend the walls. She was just excited to have a reason to study and learn more about the creatures she obsessed over.

Through a combination of samples taken from both willing and unwilling shifters, and a little guess work, she had succeeded where countless others had failed. The fruits of her labor yielded a serum that could possibly recreate the effects of the shifters. All she needed now was a test subject. She had injected the serum into a regular potato, planning to feed it to a lab rat to see the effects. However, her work had been interrupted when Levi rudely, dragged her out of her lab for a meeting.

Hange tapped her foot the entire meeting, eager to return to the lab to finally test the serum. When the meeting let out, she nearly jumped out of her seat and started running back towards her lab. Returning to the lab, her eagerness was replaced with dread when she found the door to her lab unlocked. She slammed open the door, fearing the worst. To her relief, her lab was just as she left it.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Hange took a seat at her desk. Making a mental note to double check the lock next time she left the lab, she took out her notes. Opening the desk drawer, she reached for her potato, ready to feed it to her lab rats. Her hand only felt the wooden bottom of the drawer, the potato long gone. Hange tossed her notes aside and rummaged through her desk hoping she had just misplaced it. Finding no trace of her precious vegetable, she rushed out the lab, hoping she could find it before it fell into the wrong hands.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Want some Connie?” Sasha asked, offering him a lumpy, dark green potato.

“Can’t you go on one patrol without sneaking food?” Connie replied, glaring at her.

“But I’m soooooooo hungry,” Sasha whined, rubbing her belly. The increased workload had taken its toll on the usually laid back girl. Due to a lack of manpower, the survey corps had been assigned to patrol one of the cities on the edge of wall Rose. It was a boring job, consisting of walking long distances in and around the perimeter of the wall in full uniform with their 3D maneuver gear.

“Where did you even get that thing?” Connie asked, eyeing the strange vegetable.

“I found it,” Sasha replied, not sounding the least bit convincing.

“Where at?”

“In…a location.”

“Give it here Sasha,” Connie commanded holding out his hand.

“What? No way,” Sasha said, shielding her snack against her chest. “I found it fair and square.”

“Give it to me now Sasha!”

Connie reached to take the potato away from Sasha, only to have her shove the entire thing in her mouth. Sasha began to chew, a victorious smile across her face as she ate. After a solid minute of defiant chewing, she swallowed. The potato hit her stomach like a stone, her victorious smile replaced with a grimace of discomfort.

“Was it worth it?” Connie asked, like a scornful mother.

“Y-yeah, just a little rough,” Sasha replied, trying to hide the pain.

“Serves you right for stealing. Now come on, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover and I’m not carrying you if you get sick.”

The pair continued to patrol the city streets, keeping their eyes open for something to break up the monotony. Sasha kept ducking in and out of alleys, making sure she was well out of Connie’s sight and hearing range. The potato was doing terrible things to her stomach, making her groan in pain as her stomach tried to digest it. Double checking that no one was around, Sasha let out a small amount of gas, hoping to ease her pain. The farts only provided momentary comfort, forcing her to continuously look for secluded areas to deal with her groaning belly.

The patrol route took Sasha and Connie up to the top of the wall, where they could survey every building and street. The city wasn’t very populated, previous titan attacks discouraging people from living close to the walls. The small population could be seen bustling through the market and going on with their everyday lives peacefully.

“It’s this kind of thing that makes it all worth it,” Connie said, stepping close to the edge and watching the people below. “Being able to see these people living their lives free of fear. Knowing that we protect them from the titan mena-“

PHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttt

Connie turned around to see Sasha, with a bloated, spherical belly and a deep shade of red across her face. “What was that?”

“N-nothing. Just a titan roaring in the distance,” Sasha answered quickly, already feeling the pressure building up again.

“Doesn’t sound like any titan I’ve ever- OH GOD THAT STINKS!” Connie shouted, as he stepped closer to Sasha. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it’s just a little gas, heh.” Sasha tried to laugh it off, but it didn’t’ hide the fact that her once flat stomach was now a taut ball of fat pushing out from underneath her shirt. A low grumble shattered her smiling face, as she hunched over in pain. Bending over, she let loose another rancid fart, clogging Connie’s nostril’s with its rotten odor. “Connie, I’m sorry I can’t control it,” she said, as a button popped off from the bottom of her shirt, her belly forcing it’s way further out.

She took a step backwards, looking for a way to escape, only to discover that it wasn’t only her belly that was growing. The seams of her clothing were starting to come undone, as her body expanded with every passing second. Feeling a faint dizziness, she leaned against one of the humongous defense cannons, noticing that it looked smaller than she remembered.

“Sasha what’s happening to you?” Connie asked, a frightened look on his face.

“I-I don’t know I just, ooohhhh.”

Another stomach pain forced Sasha to take another step backwards, only for her foot to find nothing behind her. Connie reached out to grab her, but she was already hurdling head first towards the ground. Thinking quickly, Sasha shot out a line towards the wall, leaving her dangling 40 feet above the city streets below. She was a slouch most of the time, but that didn’t she lacked the skills to keep her alive.

Sasha attempted to reel herself back up to the wall, only to hear the strained creaks of her gear as it held up her weight. Hanging by a wire, Sasha could feel herself getting heavier and heavier, her clothes bursting at the seams as her flabby body grew. With a pudgy hand, she grabbed onto the wire and tried to hoist herself up. One hand after the other, she climbed, fighting against gravity and her churning stomach. A loud snap, signaled the end of Sasha’s climb as once again she was sent downwards towards the ground.

She landed with a loud slam, miraculously having survived the fall. Sasha stood up on shaky legs, trying to figure out how she was still alive. She wobbled back and forth, not used to having her belly stick so far out in front of her. Finding her balance, her eye level came to a third story window. Looking behind her, she saw a large crater in the ground, the same shape a size of her enormous rear.

Another growth spurt ripped apart what remained of her uniform, her flab sagging low. Her belly had developed love handles and flab rolls, every minor movement she made sending a cascade of jiggles through it. Low hanging breasts swung back and forth from her chest, toppling over the roof a nearby house. Jumping backwards, Sasha’s wide rear pushed against the wall, flattening itself against the hard stone.

Sasha’s stomach gurgled, reminding her that becoming a giant wasn’t her only problem. Pressing her flabby arms close to her body, Sasha hunched over, as a fart forced its way from between her ass cheeks. Sasha’s nostrils burned, the rotten smell enveloping her in a toxic cloud. As the gas cleared, Sasha opened her eyes to see the gathering of people looking on in fear.

“P-please,” Sasha began, talking as quietly as possible, “help me. I need you to get the-“

“TITAN!” yelled out someone in the crowd. That was all it took for the crowd to start running in fear, stumbling over one another to get as far away as they could from Sasha.

“No, no wait!” Sasha took a step forward, attempting to reach out towards the fleeing crowd. Each step shook the city on its foundation, building quaking whenever she got close. Another fart spread her toxic gas through the streets, choking the people below and hurrying their escape. As her gas permeated the surrounding buildings, more and more people fled, until the area was completely deserted.

Sasha stopped walking and tried to calm herself down. Somehow, she was changing into titan. Although, this wasn’t like any titan she’d ever seen. She still looked like herself, albeit after having binged on meat for a year straight and there certainly had never been a titan that smelled like this either. Her only hope was to find someone from the military. Surely they would have something that could change her back.

Something zipped past her head, a lock of her hair falling onto her shoulder. Looking up at the wall behind her, she saw a group of soldiers gathered up top. Her eyes lit up, hopeful that they could end her misery. Hers hopes were dashed when she realized that they had their swords drawn. Touching the back of her neck, she could feel a light scrape where the hair had fallen. They had barely missed slicing her open.

“Wait you don’t understand,” Sasha said, holding up her hands to protect herself. “I’m not a titan. My name is Sasha and oooohhhhhh.” Sasha winced in pain, clutching her aching stomach. Widening her stance, she farted, the force shattering the windows of a nearby building.

“Get her!” yelled one of the soldiers as the group descended upon her.

Holding onto to her jiggling belly with both hands, Sasha began to run. After a few seconds of running, her breathing became labored, exhausted from the effort of carrying her enlarged assets. Her tall stature let her cover quite a bit of distance, but it wasn’t enough to evade the troops that sped past her. Sweating bullets, Sasha stopped moving, her mind racing to find some way to escape.

From the corner of her eye, Sasha saw three soldiers land on the building behind her, ready to pounce. Crouching down and closing her eyes, she let her colon open up, a loud PHHBBRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTT echoing throughout the city as her fart destroyed the building. Two of the soldiers zipped away just in time, but the third wasn’t so lucky. The young man’s loud yell made Sasha cringe as he vanished amongst the debris.

Tears began to stream down Sasha’s cheeks, a feeling of helplessness consuming her. “I’m so sorry, I can’t control it,” she sobbed, hugging her chest to find some sense of comfort.

A loud growl was heard nearby, and for once, it wasn’t Sasha’s stomach. In the distance she could see something running straight at her, nearly rivaling her in size. It was Eren, transformed into his monstrous titan form. He must have been sent when word got out that a titan had breached the walls. By the way he was moving, she could tell he was going to ram into her with all his strength, with the intention to kill.

Sasha attempted to run away, but her unstable stomach stopped her in her tracks. Eren was getting closer, leaving Sasha nowhere to hide. With Eren only a few steps away, Sasha curled up in a fetal position and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. Eren let out another roar as he charged, scaring Sasha into letting out her gas in one, prolonged, blast.

Sasha waited for the end, but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned around to see Eren lying down in a pile of rubble that used to be building. He was stunned from the force of her fart, his senses clogged by the stench. Carefully tiptoeing closer, Sasha bent down to make sure he was still alive. Putting an ear to his chest, she could hear him breathing. Relieved, Sasha looked for an open area where she couldn’t cause any more damage.

Sasha sat down in a vacant street, her ass taking up the entire width. Opening her colon up once again, she tried to force out all of her gas. Her face strained and turned red as farted loud enough to echo past the walls. For a solid five minutes, she released what remained of her gas, ending in a small spurt of squeaky farts. She was trembling from the effort, and was close to passing out from the toxic cloud suffocating her, but at least her stomach wasn’t troubling her anymore. Closing her eyes again, she wished for nothing more than to wake up and for all of this to be a bad dream.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud banging noise woke Sasha from her sleep. She rose from the rigid cot, her body aching all over. Her mind was a haze of images and sensations, most of which seemed like a nightmare. Pulling the blanket off of her, she was glad to see she was still her tiny, normal self. Another metal clang made Sasha turn her head towards the metal bars encaging her cell. On the other side stood Levi and Hange, both of them staring at her intently.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake,” Hange said, stepping closer and letting Sasha see her wide grin.

“Where am I?” Sasha asked.

“Underneath the castle. Should you shift again, you won’t be able to move far,” Levi explained. “The council is coming down hard after what you did. You destroyed multiple building and injured one of the new recruits. He’s out with a broken leg and we’re already short-handed as it is.”

“So that wasn’t a dream? I really did…those things?” Sasha asked, a lingering smell coming back into her mind.

“Yes it was absolutely amazing!” Hange exclaimed, grabbing onto the bars. “My serum didn’t work as exactly as anticipated, but the results were still impressive. Body growth AND toxic gas emissions with enough force to destroy buildings; I couldn’t ask for a better first run. I can’t wait to see what else you can do today.”

Levi unlocked Sasha’s cell. “Get up, you’re coming outside with us.”

Sasha was led out into an open courtyard, Levi and Hange walking with her on both sides, blocking her escape. The blinding sunlight made it hard to make out the numerous soldiers perched upon the castle walls, wearing crude gas masks and ready to jump in at a moment’s notice. Before Sasha could ask any questions, Hange shoved a lumpy, green potato in her hand.

“Eat up,” Hange said, walking to a safe distance. Outside of the perimeter, Hange turned and flashed Sasha her smile. “We have so many tests to perform my not-so-little lab rat.”


End file.
